Love Realized
by AnGelOfDeAtH06
Summary: Reid wants to know why Tyler is avoiding him. Pogue and Caleb help him realize what he's known all along.


Disclaimer: Characters all belong to someone else who is making a ton of money off the movie. I don't own anything but the plot.

"Tyler, get up."

He stayed lying on his stomach.

"Tyler, we're going to be late if you don't wake up."

He looked at him, knowing he was awake but not paying attention.

"Tyler, if you don't get up I'm going to drag your ass from that bed myself."

"Reid, if you value your life, I'd go away." He said with his voice muffled in the pillow.

He stayed staring at him a few minutes longer.

"Reid, I know you're still standing there. Now go."

He used his mental powers and gave him a slight push backwards.

"All right, all right, I'm going. But you're going to be late for classes."

"I'm not going. Let our teachers know I'm not feeling well and won't be there today. Pick my homework up for me?"

He said all this still face down with his head underneath the pillow.

"Are you sure you want me to go? If you're not feeling well maybe I should stay."

"No, go to class. I need you to get my work for me today."

"Alright, I'll see you after classes are done."

"I'll be here. Now, just go please."

"Ok baby boy, I'm going."

As soon as Reid was out the door Tyler flipped back over onto his stomach his erection very visibly displayed.

"What the hell am I going to do? All he did was talk to me this morning and my dick stands straight up. He very much likes girls….or so he's made us believe. "

Tyler got up and went to take a shower, a very cold shower to help will away his problem.

Reid showed up in class and went to sit next to Caleb and Pogue.

"Where's Tyler today?" Caleb asked.

"He claimed he wasn't feeling well and wouldn't get out of bed. But he was feeling fine before, I know because I saw him get up and move. He didn't know I was awake. He's been doing that a lot lately, and I don't know what's going on. He'll look at me for a few minutes and then lie down onto his stomach and refuse to move until I've left the room."

He raked his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I don't understand what's going on! He's avoiding me and I can't figure out what I did."

"He has his reasons. Don't worry though, it isn't anything you did. Tyler is just going through a hard time right now. He'll get over it, talk to someone and then talk to you. So don't be so worried."

"A hard time, are sure he's going to be ok? You say don't be worried, but you know how I feel, I always worry about my baby boy."

"I know. Tyler is yours, everyone knows it. But does he know it?"

Reid looked at Pogue who had interjected.

"What do you mean? I thought that he knew it."

"He knows he's your brother. But I'm pretty sure that isn't what he's looking for Reid." Pogue said.

"It's not what I want, but I don't know how to tell him. Do you think he'll really be ok?"

Caleb looked at Pogue and rolled his eyes.

"Did you not just hear what Pogue said? He wants more than to be just your brother. He wants you in entirety."

Reid just sat there slightly shocked for a few minutes.

"Do you mean it?" He looked hopeful.

"Yes we do."

The bell rang signaling the end of class and Reid ran down to talk to the teacher and get Tyler's homework for him.

"Do you think you guys would mind covering for me and Tyler the rest of the day? Say I caught the same thing he did and we're resting?"

"Don't worry. Just go, you'll never let us hear the end of it if we say no. Plus I know you'll just do it anyway. Go talk to Tyler, straighten things out. Let him know what you feel." Pogue said.

"Thanks guys. You really are the best brothers ever."

"We spoil the two of them too much don't we?" Caleb said as he leaned back into Pogue's arms.

"Of course we do. But there's just no help for it, you know that."

They went off to their classes letting their teachers know what happened to Reid and Tyler and made sure no one bothered them by saying they quarantined themselves in their bedrooms until they're contagious bug disappeared.

Reid found Tyler sitting in bed reading a book.

"Tyler, can I talk to you?"

Tyler looked up startled.

"Reid, what are you doing in here? I told you I wasn't feeling well."

"Turns out baby boy I'm not feeling so hot myself."

He just stood there looking at Tyler until he began to shift and look around, trying to get away from Reid's suddenly intense stare.

"Why don't you lay down then? Maybe it'll help you feel better. Or maybe go take a shower?"

"I had a different idea myself. Why don't you and I go to the country side, get some fresh air, and talk a little."

"I don't know Reid, if you're not getting the homework for me then who is?"

"Caleb and Pogue sent me away they're going to get our homework for us."

"Why would they send you back here?"

Tyler looked at him with confusion. He honestly couldn't understand why they thought he needed to be back here with him. They even knew why he'd been avoiding Reid. Unless they knew something he didn't, which is what he was really hoping for right about now, because if not he was about to be made a fool of.

"They figured we needed to talk, and I agree. So why don't we head out. I have a perfect place in mind, do you mind if I drive your car?"

"No, you're the one who knows where we're going."

They headed out, neither one really speaking much until they came to this secluded area pretty far off the road.

After they set out a thick blanket on the ground they sat on opposite sides with Tyler looking anywhere but at Reid.

"Why did you want to go to such a secluded place?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you where I was sure no one was going to bother us. This is a conversation that should happen without interruptions."

"What type of conversation are do you want to have?"

"I think we need to talk about us."

He looked at Reid with wide eyes, not sure what he was meaning. Hoping, and praying he meant what he thought he did.

"What exactly about us. "

"Well baby boy, how do you think I like you?"

"You think of me as your brother. I've always known that."

He shook his head.

"No baby boy. Look at me."

He slipped his hand underneath his chin and forced him to look.

"I love you Ty, as a man. Not as a brother, because no one should have the feelings I do about their siblings. Too put it in plainer terms I love you like Caleb loves Pogue."

Tyler's eyes got wide and you saw his eyes glaze over and get misty.

"Do you really mean it? I have been afraid to be near you all week and every morning when we woke up because I was afraid to have you see my desire. Please, just tell me now if this is just some trick of the Power."

"No Ty, this is all real. We made it through Chase together, we watched as Caleb realized Sara wasn't for him and fell in love with Pogue, and we stayed together as we helped Caleb manage his powers from the ascension and his father willing him his power. You're the one I want, not just for a fling but for forever."

"This is real?"

He looked at Reid with such a hopeful glance.

"Yes my baby boy, this is real."

Tyler suddenly looked mischievous.

"So Reid, have you ever been with a man or just with your girls?"

Reid's eyes got wide.

"With a man…sexually?"

"Of course sexually. You know I have, but you, you've always made us believe that you've gone for girls."

"No. I've never been with a man before. I don't know what to do beyond how to kiss you."

"We'll just have to change that now won't we? Come here."

"You want to do all that, now?"

Reid didn't think anything fazed him anymore. But when Tyler looked at him like that, talked to him like that, he couldn't help but feel just a little shocked. Tyler had always been so mellow unless they were getting into trouble.

"Well, I don't want to do all of that here, or now. But I do want to teach you a few things."

Reid scooted over to Tyler's end of the blanket and lightly touched his face.

"Teach me whatever you want baby boy. I'm open to all suggestions."

"Good, because you're going to learn a lot today, I guess we didn't need classes after all to expand our knowledge."

Tyler pushed Reid back on to the blanket and slid on top of him.

"Just relax yourself. This will feel good I promise."

He started on the side of his neck and began kissing and nibbling gently, he moved up and lightly licked the side of his ear. He could feel Reid shiver beneath him.

"Feel good Reid?"

"Amaaazing."

"I'll make you feel better than that soon."

He moved forward and suddenly began licking and sucking on his collar bone, making Reid moan.

He knew how sensitive that spot was on him. He'd noticed the one time he walked into the room to find Reid masturbating that he always rubbed and slid his hand across his collar bone.

"I know how good this spot feels to you. I can feel you getting hard underneath me."

He could feel Reid start to squirm underneath him as he sucked and licked on his collar bone. So he reached between them and ghosted his hand across his erection.

Reid called out and pushed his hips up wanting to feel more. Tyler reached his hand and pushed his hips back down.

"Not yet. We'll get to that soon enough. "

He straddled him; with the lower half of his body just above Reid's and kissed him. Slowly at first, with just a light brush of tongues and then getting more heated as they became even more aroused.

Tyler ended the kiss and sat back on his knees.

"Take your shirt off."

Reid looked up at him through hazy eyes.

"My shirt…"

"Yes Reid, your shirt needs to come off. I have plenty of other things to teach you."

He leaned of up onto his elbows and allowed Tyler to help him with his shirt. Tyler just tossed it aside before shoving Reid back down to the ground and started to explore his chest with his hands.

Reid grabbed his hands and Tyler looked at him with confusion.

He grinned, "If my shirt comes off, then so does yours."

Tyler shivered at the tone of his voice but complied immediately.

Reid reached his hands up and began to explore his chest just as Tyler had done to him.

He ran his fingers over each and every muscle definition and against his sides before reaching up and lightly rubbing his nipple. Tyler threw his head back and moaned deep in his throat. He played with both of his nipples for a second before ghosting one of his hands against the top edge of his jeans. Tyler reached down and grabbed his hand.

"Not yet. Let me breath."

He slid off the top of Reid and kneeled off to the side of his.

"Don't do anything, just let me do this."

Reid looked confused.

Tyler pushed his legs open and kneeled down in between them and began to unbutton his pants. Reid's eyes went wide when he realized what he meant to do. He spread his legs farther to give him more room. Tyler tugged on his jeans and motioned for him to lift his hips.

He slid his jeans down his legs and pulled them off before climbing back up and lying between his legs.

He looked up Reid's body, appraising it.

"You're absolutely gorgeous."

He rubbed his hands along the insides of his thighs before bringing his head down and licking the tip of his penis.

He rested his hands on top of Tyler's head.

"Oh god Ty, that feels…"

He took the time to lick from base to tip before sucking the head into his mouth. He hummed a little making the tip vibrate.

Reid's eyes opened wide as he made a noise deep in his throat.

"Oh God, if you keep that up I don't know how long I'll last."

Tyler just looked up at him and then took the whole thing into his mouth.

Reid slid his hands though Tyler's hair and tried to push his hips up before Tyler held his hands down.

Reid started pushing on Tyler's head to get him to stop.

"Stop, wait Tyler I want to try something. It's not fair that I'm the only one getting pleasure."

Tyler pulled him all the way into his mouth one more time before slowing pulling away.

"What do you suggest then?"

"Take the rest of your clothes off."

Tyler slid out from between his legs and stood up and slowly began unbuttoning his pants.

He made a show out of removing his clothes. He let his pants slide slowly down his legs before he stepped out of them and he was left in his boxers. Reid sat up and palmed him through his boxers and felt him, already hard and leaking.

Reid slipped his hands around the edge of his boxers and carefully brought them down his hips. He waited for him to step out before he lay back down.

"What do you want me to do?" Tyler asked.

"I want you to straddle over me and fuck my mouth while you suck me."

Tyler grinned and moved to do just that. He carefully knelt with his knees on either side of Reid's head and lowered himself into the waiting mouth. As he moved himself in and out of Reid's mouth he lay down until he could pull Reid's erection back into his mouth.

He pulled back momentarily and sucked his finger in his mouth; he made sure it was plenty wet before reaching underneath Reid and circling his entrance. Reid automatically tensed up before Tyler smoothed his hands across his inner thighs. He made sure to keep moving his hips and keep sucking Reid.

He relaxed the muscles around his entrance before slowly sliding one finger inside. He twisted and curled his finger stretching it out so he could add a second finger. He stretched his fingers and twisted until he heard Reid call out around him. He repeatedly ran his fingers over that spot until he felt him tense in his mouth; he pulled away completely and moved off of him.

Reid looked at him through haze filled eyes.

Tyler slid between his legs.

"Will you let me?"

"Of course, please do it. I need it."

He lifted Reid's legs above his head and positioned himself.

"This will hurt at first, but I'll be careful."

He pushed himself slowly into Reid, stopping every few seconds to let him adjust. Finally Reid brought his legs around his waist and pulled him the rest of the way in.

He stopped and let him fully adjust before beginning to move; slowly at first to let him adjust to the intrusion.

"God Ty, move faster please. Oh, you feel so good."

"As you wish."

He started thrusting faster, holding Reid's arms down by his sides so he can't touch himself.

He adjusted his angle, questing for the sweet spot. Reid called out and he knew he found it.

He thrust against that spot over and over until he could feel Reid quivering beneath him.

He could feel himself nearing completion and took hold of Reid.

He stroked him to match his quick pace; he felt Reid tighten up and gave one last stroke before he spilled between both of their bodies. The tightening of his muscles brought him over the edge just a moment later.

He rested against Reid's chest for just a moment before he pulled out and lay beside him.

"How was your first experience with a man?"

"You're the only man I'll want to be with and I knew it would be amazing baby boy."

Tyler leaned up on his elbow to look Reid in the face.

"Next time it's your turn to top, believe me you'll enjoy that perspective much more. You have so much more to learn about the pleasure we can share."

"I look forward to learning anything you want to teach me now that we've realized the love we share."


End file.
